Nevada
| continuity = | image = | aliases = The Silver State; The Sagebrush State | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = American Southwest | residents = | poi = Las Vegas; Perfection; Simmonsville | 1st = }} is a U.S. state in the continental United States. Formerly known as Nevada Territory, it is the thirty-sixth state to be granted statehood and was admitted to the Union on October 31st 1864. Its capital city is Carson City. The largest, and most populous city in Nevada however is Las Vegas, made famous largely due to the lucrative gambling industry on the Las Vegas Strip. Nevada is bordered to the west by California, to the east by Arizona and Utah and to the north by Oregon and Idaho. Its southern confluence connects with both California and Arizona. Points of Interest ; Las Vegas: Las Vegas is a city in the US state of Nevada and the most populous city in the state. It is the county seat of Clark County and is regarded as the Entertainment Capital of the World due to it's casino district and night life attractions. It's history of decadence and gambling has earned it the nickname "Sin City". Las Vegas has a citywide area of 135.8 square miles and a population of more than 583,000 people. ; Perfection: Perfection is a small town in the U.S. state of Nevada. It has a population of only fourteen people. In the 1800s, the town was known as Rejection Valley. The town exists in the middle of Perfection Valley, which is an immense box canyon in the middle of the desert. Despite its isolation from the outside world, Perfection is still something of a tourist trap, owing largely to El Blanco - a massive Graboid that inhabits the tunnels underneath the town. One of the more colorful residents of the town is Burt Gummer - a survivalist who literally wrote the book on how to survive a Graboid attack. Daily tours through the deserts are provided courtesy of Tyler Reed. ; Simmonsville: Simmonsville is a swatch of land located in the state of Nevada. In 1988, the US government used a swatch of desert as a testing ground for atomic weapons. The weapons triggered the doorway to another dimension – Hell. At this point in time, the Malebolgia took the stolen memories of Al Simmons and fused them with pscyhoplasm. The psychoplasm created Simmonsville based on Al’s memories. Jason Wynn had Al Simmons killed not because of professional disagreements, but because he had made a bargain with the Malebolgia. Wynn would offer the Malebolgia an expendable killer in exchange for a supply of psychoplasm. Films that take place in * 2012 (2009) (briefly) * Amazing Colossal Man, The (1957) * Fright Night (2011) * Godzilla (2014) (partially) * Paul (2011) * Starman (1984) (partially) * Tremors * Tremors 5: Bloodlines (beginning only) TV shows that take place in * Bionic Woman: Fembots in Las Vegas (Part 1) * Bionic Woman: Fembots in Las Vegas (Part 2) * Tremors: The Series Single episodes that take place in * Incredible Hulk: Hulk of a Different Color * Supergirl: Pilot - Fort Rozz. * Supergirl: Better Angels * The X-Files: Drive Comics that take place in * Action Comics 601 ("Listening to the Mockingbird") * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 1 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 2 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 3 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 4 Characters from * Burt Gummer * Casey Matthews * Chad Ranston * El Blanco * Jessica Sanders * Jodi Chang * Mindy Sterngood * Nancy Sterngood * Niki Sanders * Rosalita Sanchez * Tami Cross * Tyler Reed * W.D. Twitchell People who died in * Jerry Doyle * Lawrence Woolner * Paul Krasny * Steve Gerber Notes & Trivia * The 1987 sci-fi film Cherry 2000 was filmed in Goldfield, Overton and Rhyolite, Nevada. * The Star Trek: The Experience - Borg Invasion 4D attraction is located in Las Vegas, Nevada. External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Nevada